Dragon Ball High
by GangstaBro
Summary: Subutuite teacher Goku was the most liked teacher in Dragon Ball High. However one day the school is invaded by other subutuite teachers called Vegeta and Nappa who want to rule to school with SATS and make school suck ass again. Can Goku be able to defend Dragon Ball High or will his training not be enough! Find out in this epic awesome story of DRAGON... BALLL... HHHHIIIIGGGHHH!


AN: Sup fools1 This is my little treat to all you home boyz out there which I think you will find as fuckin awesome as I did. when I thought of this the first time I laughed my fuckin ass off and I had to write it down. I didnt take this as serously as I do with my other stuff, but thats beacuse this is a comdy and not supposed to be super fuckin serous any way. I aint gonna make any more then this one cuz I have enough with mario and bowser and rockstar and of course dildo my kung fu hobbit Im bring back from his brief vacay SO HE CAN KICK ASS! So consider this a one shot beacuse you guys are so fuckin awesome.

AN: Like, "I am so fuckin awesome I can nail it in one!" ANy way enjoy.

It was a normal day for Dragon Ball High. Skys were fuckin blue and the sun was out and all the students were waitin for school to start. this was cuz school in Dragon Ball High didnt suck ass and all the teachers were bad ass. Every one in Krillens class were the most excited cuz they knew thier teacher was still sick and meant they would have the greatest subsutuite teacher EVAH!

And his name was...

SON GOKU!

Goku was a awesome subsutuite who's ripped guns made all the girls go in to man-gasms. Every girl had a crush on him beacuse he was kind and funny and loved his wife, and the dudes thought he was cool beacuse even though he was a super bad ass and could take all the babes in class that he wanted he didnt and treated every one like a bro. plus he hated home work and didnt give any, so instead he tauht them more when he was there while doin kick ass kung fu.

every one thought that was way fuckin better.

Goku opened the door.

"Hi every one!" Said Goku happyly.

"Hi Mr. Goku!" Said every one else.

Goku walked in over to his desk and put his bag down.

"Well it looks like Krillin is still sick to day so I gonna be you're teacher again if you guys are okay with that." He said smilin.

"HELL YEAH!" THEy shouted.

Goku punched the air entheasticaly.

"All right! Today I think we need to do some history so Im gonna tell you all about a dude call Napolon Bonerpart. Even though he was realy short he was super smart and won a lot of battles til water loo. He is concidered one of historys greatest generals." Said Goku gettin in to teacher mode.

but suddenly a chill went up his spine and he froze in fear.

"What's wrong!" Said one of the students worriedly.

"I.. I sense some thing!" Said Goku finaly. "I can feel a powerful intelect gettin closer. NO WAIT! There's two of them!"

Goku closed his eyes as he focused on the mental energys gettin nearer. Then he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I don't like the feel of them." Goku thought to himself and he took a stand near the door.

Suddenly the door opened and exploded by the sheer power of the people who opened in and dust went every where.

Every one was coughin eccept for Goku who stood there and stared where the door had been. There wasnt a mark on him

Finaly the dust settled and there were two dangerous lookin mofos standin there in full battle armor and lookin happy. one of them was realy fuckin tall and didn't have hair and the other was realy short and looked like troll doll. he grinned evily.

See. what did I tell you Nappa. I told you my scanner picked up some low IQs still left in this pitiful school." Said the shorter guy.

Nappa laughed evily and nodded.

"You were right Vegeta! I owe you a beer." Said Nappa.

"Who are you guys!" Said Goku angerly.

"Why should we!" said Nappa angerly. but he stoppd when Vegeta glared at him. then he turned back to grin smugly.

"Its a bit rude to ask who we are with out introducin you'reself." said Vegeta.

"My name is Son Goku." Said Son Goku. "And I am the subsutuite teacher for this school."

Vegeta looked at him.

"That's what I thought. I knew we had sent a subsutuite named cacarot here years ago. Clearly you are a dumb ass who forgot you're one mission."

"What mission!" Said Goku angerly.

"Damn you realy are fuckin stupid." Said Nappa. "you were suposed to turn this school in to SAT zombies, dick!"

Goku took a step back in horror. SATs were fuckin evil and were a pain in the fuckin ass. they sucked worse then home work and had every one say it is realy important WHICH IT SO FUCKIN NOT!

"Why force people in to Sat zombies!" Shouted Goku.

"Thats what subsutuites are suposed to do."

"And how would you jerks know!"

"Beacuse we are subsutuite teachers too." Said Vegeta evily. "And now we have come to clean up you're mess and take over Dragon Ball High.

"I wont let you!" Said Goku.

"Realy." Said Nappa. "Well how are you gonna beat us. we took care of all the other teachers and thier classes all ready. You are all fuckin alone."

But Goku wasnt listenin. Takin a new stand he started focusin his brain power.

'HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As he shouted energy started comin off his body as he contined to focus. Vegetas scanner turned on instantly and marked his IQ levels. But they kept risin as Goku still shouted and after a while stuff like pencils and shit started to float in mid air and the air around him started to glow.

"HA!" Shouted Goku finaly which made a blast come out of him suddenly and break and the windows while Vegeta's scanner exploded. Vegeta took it off and looked at it.

"Fuckin peice of junk." Said Nappa angerly.

"Shut up Nappa!" Shouted Vegeta angerly and a little nervously. "We have to take care of cacarot right now or else."

"Why?" Said Nappa confused.

"Beacuse before the scanner blew up it marked his IQ, at over nine thousand." Said Vegeta serously.

"WHAT? That's impossible! No one in this school could ever have a IQ that high!"

"I do!" Said Goku dangerously. So you better leave now or Ill make you."

"Like hell. I am way smarter then you1" Shouted Nappa.

Suddenly he grabbed a marker and wrote a complex math problem on the board at lighting speed.

"I dare you to solve that!" He started to say. but Goku was all ready ready.

"KO-ken!" He shouted and then turned red and instantly solved it.

Nappa looked at it while O mouthed.

"Impossible!" he said weakly and then collasped cuz he had just had his mind blown. But Vegeta was still standin.

"Impressive Cacarot." Said Vegeta evily. "But then Nappa was a total ass hat. if you think that retarded answear is enough to scare a subsutuites prince like me then your way out of you're fuckin league bitch.

"realy." said Goku all cool. "beacuse so far your all talk and no action. Just like you're stupid Sats.

(AN: Sure you guys know now I fuckin HATE sats but in case not. I realy realy fuckin hate them)

But instead of gettin angery Vegeta just laughed.

"I have to hand it to you cacarot. It's been a while for me to have to go all out on just any one." he said doochly. he cracked a few muscles and picked up a marker.

"But now its time for you to see the full power of the sats." Vegeta said becomin very serouse.

Instantly they started doin problems and the students couldnt see any thing beacuse they were movin so fast that they were now invisible to the eye. but Goku was havin to push him self and that was fuckin bad. he had to gamble

"KO-ken times twenty!" He screamed and his brain muscles started to creak in pain and more IQ surged. KO-ken was very dangerous cuz it could kill him if he pushed his brains to far. but he knew if he didnt then the school would be fucked.

the battle kept goin for at least an hour when questions I wouldn't even fuckin know about bein answeared at the speed of light. Goku had Vegeta on the ropes.

OR SO HE THOUGHT1

"Well, well , caca, rot." Vegeta wheezed tiredly. "You realy are fuckin smart. but I think its time to show you my true powr.

"you have got to be kiddin me!" Goku thought loudly. "How can I beat him when Im all ready at my limit."

Vegeta jumped back and made a glowing ball in his hand and threw it in the air and while he did he was changing in to some thing bigger that started destroyin the class room. much fuckin bigger

"WITNESS THE POWER OF THE SUBSUTUITE TEACHER1" SCreamed Vegeta when he had finished turnin in to a giant monkey.

"How is that possible!" said Goku dumb founded.

"Its some thing all subsutuites can do if thier not so fuckin stupid to take thier tails off." Said Monkey Vegeta.

He pointed a finger at Goku and fllippd him off.

"Your fucked now son! now that I am in my monkey form my brains the fuckin size of a house so my IQ is ten times greater then in my human form.

Then he started writing questions faster then he had done earlyer. but Goku was at his limit and the power of Vegeta's brain was beatin the shit out of him.

"Face it Cacarot." Said Monkey Vegeta pinnin him to the ground with a calculus equation. "You are no match for me and this school will be destroyed so sats can rule the universe!"

"no... I cant let this school down." Said Goku weakly.

Slowly he got back on his feet.

"I wont." he said slightly less weakly.

Vegeta suddenly felt some thing was wrong in Goku like a new power was comin to the surface it took him so by surprise that he didnt do any thing until it was too late.

"I WONT LET YOU WINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Goku screamed and suddenly disapeared in a gold wave of brain power that turned all the desks in to splinters instantly. Vegeta o mouthed in horror.

"It cant be!" He screamed. "that is impossible!"

But it was! near death Goku had gotten to a new level of mental power that was thought only to be legend! he had become

"A SUPER SUBUTUITE!?" Vegeta kept screamin as thedust settled again and Goku was standin there only that his hair was golden and he looked even more like a bad ass. "HOW CAN IT BE!"

"Beacuse I have some thing more then sats. I have people to teach!" Said Goku and then wrote the exact amout of Pie. this was too much for Vegeta and his tail exploded and he became human again as he fainted. but Goku caught him as he fell. He was a nice guy after all

"Some how I dont think hes a bad guy." he thought goin back to normal himself. "but I hope our next battle wont be as intense as that. Im bushed"

Goku looked up when he heard the end of school bell and grinned hugely. then he fell over cuz he was now completely tapped out and shit.

"Well." he thought weakly. " at least I made it thru to three." and pasted out peacefuly.

ONCE AGAIN SON GOKU HAS SAVED DRAGON BALL HIGH FROM GETTIN FUCKED OVER BY EVIL PEOPLE BENT ON SATS. BUT WHO STARTED THIS STUPID IDEA, AND WHO SENT THE SUBUTUITES NAPPA AND VEGETA STRIGHT TO DRAGON BALL HIGH!? AND WILL THERE BE MORE FOR OUR EXHAUSTED GOKU TO FACE!?

AN: I fuckin doubt it. I just put in that last part beacuse at the end of the fuckin episode the narrater always said shit like this to make me watch the next episode. any way thats all from me fools, SEE YA!

REVIEW OR GET TURNED IN TO A SAT ZOMBIE!


End file.
